What candy dreams are made of- A Candy Boy fic (Kana x Yuki)
by otaku4laifu
Summary: The progression of the twins' relationship is interesting after the night they shared a quick kiss. Their relationship grows stronger when they are honest about their feelings for each other. Warning: Contains TWINCEST, incest, defloration, lesbianism, and smut. Fanservice: There is also a whole "sick fic" chapter where Kana dresses up as a nurse
1. Intimate dreams

**A/N: Italics indicates a character's thought.**

 **INTIMATE DREAMS**

 _"Jaime and I are more than brother and sister. We shared a womb, came in to this world together. We belong together."_

 _— Cersei Lannister, Game of Thrones, "You Win or You Die"_

The cool night air touched her as she stood with her blonde sister Yuki on the balcony of the hotel compliments of Sakuya, their benefactor who had an intense crush on the younger twin. There was nobody around just the two of them on the balcony overlooking the ocean. Soon Yuki leaned in and gazed into her hazel eyes. She leaned closer.

"Kana"

"Mm yes Yuki"

"Wake up Kana!"

She felt a pillow hit her torso.

"C'mon Kana-chan. We're going to be late."

Kana reluctantly left her dream-like haze and quickly got ready for school. These dreams were not uncommon especially after the night they shared a kiss. She vividly remembered Yuki asking her to clean the sugar off her face when she leaned in and pecked her lips. On that particular night, she didn't know what overcame her but she knew she couldn't resist those lips her sister pouted.

As she held her sister's hand waiting for the train, she couldn't help but to feel embarrassed at the intimate dreams she was having about her sister, totally ignorant to the fact that Yuki-chan was also having similar dreams.

Both sisters tried to make small talk at the subway.

"Weird having me wake you up Kana-chan." Yuki gave her a slight smile.

"Y-yeah. I was tired."


	2. Nurse Kana-chan

**NURSE KANA-CHAN**

 **A/N: Baka means idiot in Japanese.**

 **"Onee" and "nee" is the Japanese word for sister.**

That night Kana was surprised when she came to her dorm and didn't find her sister there.

 _Maybe she got held back at work._

She got her canvas ready and decided to complete her sketches for art class. However she could not concentrate and was worried about her sister. It was 8:20 and her sister should have been home by 8:00. Soon she heard the door open and flew to her sister as she walked in. Yuki looked exhausted. She began to feel light-headed. Luckily her younger twin was right there to catch her as she fainted in her arms. Kana gasped and lifted her up bridal style and placed the passed out Yuki on their bunk bed.

 _No wonder Yuki-chan had took so long to get home. She was worn out and could barely walk therefore slowing her pace._

Kanade began to feel pangs of guilt because Yuki had taken that job so that she could pursue her art studies however the job was probably the cause of the current state she was in.

She gazed pitifully at her poor sister. She could kick herself right now for knowing what she had put her Yuki-chan through.

Some minutes went by. "Don't l-leave me….Kiss me."

Kana was well aware Yuki occasionally talked in her sleep however it was just gibberish. Now her sleep talk was clear as day.

 _Who is she dreaming about? The only person in the world that is closest to her is me. Or maybe it is some movie she's dreaming about._

Kana dismissed the thought that her sister was dreaming about her.

 _She would never…_

Kana placed her hand on Yuki's forehead. Her hand jerked back. Yuki was radiating with heat.

She poked her cheeks to wake her up. She opened her eyes. Those once joyful hazel eyes were now red and had drooping bags around them. Kana was heart-broken.

"Yuki-nee. You are burning up. I need to take your temperature."

"It's okay. It is a little fever that's all," Yuki replied groggily.

"You fainted. Doesn't seem like a _little fever._ Please don't lie to me about these things. Now how are you really feeling?" Kana said in a stern tone.

Yuki flinched at the tone Kana used. She didn't like being yelled at or disciplined by her sister and she knew if she wasn't ill, her sister would have already grabbed her by the cheek.

"Si-since this morning I had a sore throat and my tummy was feeling bad too."

"And you still went to school and work?!" Kana's voice was louder now.

A look of fear spread across the other sister's face "So-sorry Kana-chan. I thought it was nothing. I-I"

Kana realized she had upset her ill sister but she deserved it. In an act of remorse, she gently ran her fingers through Yuki's blonde hair.

"Open up."

Kana grabbed the thermometer from the drawer and placed it under her sister's tongue.

While they waited for the temperature to register, Kana said in a stern tone "No wonder you were so late. You were burnt out. Please quit your job. I can't see you like this knowing I am the reason you're like this in the first place."

"No Kana-chan. You have to study so we could be together. You need those classes."

Kana heaved a sigh. She knew it was useless to try to reason with her elder twin. She took the thermometer out of her mouth.

"38.9. Oh my! Here I'll get you something for your fever."

She got some pills and a glass of water and handed them to Yuki.

"Arigatou Nurse Kana-chan."

Kana blushed at the thought that she was her sister's nurse. It was her obligatory duty to take care of her sister if she is ill but it did not feel like a "duty". She did it out of love but couldn't stop the feelings of guilt too.

"Yuki, are you hungry?"

"Not really. I just want to rest." And with that her sister closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Kana gently pulled the sheets over her. She placed a damp towel on her sister's forehead to cool her down. Yuki lied in fetal position and was trembling and sweating.

Kana concentrated on her sister's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful and innocent. She brushed a hair out of the girl's face and kissed her sweaty forehead while smiling softly at her.

 _So kawaii when she sleeps especially when she's sick. NOO what am I thinking?_

Kana stopped thinking about the way her sister looked when she sleeps. It was wrong of her have those thoughts considering the fact that Yuki is her blood sister and she's in a vulnerable state but she couldn't help it.

Kana climbed onto the bed she shared with her sister and wrapped her arms around her sister's warm body from behind. Her trembling calmed down. Kana tried to sleep but she could not stop thinking about the dream Yuki had earlier.

 _Kiss me_

Yuki-chan's voice resonated in her head until both Sakurai twins were in a dream filled slumber.

That morning Kana woke up to see her sister sucking on her index finger. She quickly pulled her finger out of her mouth. She got ready and left the room to go to the pharmacy to get some medicine for Yuki.

When she left the pharmacy she couldn't help but notice the store next door had a cosplay nurse's outfit at 50% off. She started to smile like a crazy person in the streets at the thought of her surprising Yuki with it. She made her mind to purchase it and headed back to the dorms.

She found a bathroom to change in. Thankfully it was a school day so no one was around to see her in the outfit. She quickly put on the white skirt which had a red ribbon at the bottom of it, laced around the skirt. It only covered her waist to her knees. She then donned the white top with tiny red ribbons on the sleeves and a large red first aid cross in front of it. Next she put on the white stockings to go with it. Finally she placed the red and white cap on her head.

"Nurse Kanade Sakurai reporting for duty!" she said confidently as she entered the dorm. She glanced at the bed to see Yuki still fast asleep. She felt disappointed. She noticed how Yuki was shaking like a leaf.

 _Probably after I left her alone she got cold._

She began to panic. She realized it wasn't only stress Yuki came down with but probably the flu. Her gentle hand caressed Yuki's cheek to wake her up but the girl was in a deep fever-induced sleep. She tried to shake her shoulders a bit but this proved futile.

 _If she doesn't take her medicine she would feel more ill. Yuki would not feel better. No. I can't tolerate seeing her like this._

She tried to sit Yuki up so that she was bracing the wall. She grabbed the spoon and poured some of the syrup she bought into it. She then shoved the spoon into her own mouth and parted Yuki's lips. She took the spoon out of her mouth and leaned near Yuki's face where she transferred the liquid from her mouth to her twin's. She tilted her head for the medicine to go down her throat. As she did this Yuki woke up with a series of coughs.

As she rubbed her sister's back she said "Oh no. I'm sorry I woke you. I was just trying to give you your medicine. I tried waking you up but you were not getting up so I…"

Yuki stared at her sister donned in a nurse's outfit with enlarged eyes however she dared not say anything. She interrupted her "Kana, don't you have school today? I'm fine. Please go to school. I don't want you missing your classes especially now since exams are in two weeks. I'll be okay. I promise"

"No Yuki-chan. You are ill. I will skip school to look after you. We only have each other. I can't leave you. I want to be here when you are ill. Okay?"

"Hai."

"I'm going to prepare your bath. I'll leave you for only five minutes."

"Hai Nurse."

 _She kissed me. Was she really worried or did she really want to kiss me? I must admit her lips felt so soft against mine. Ever since that night I have been craving to feel those luscious lips on mine again….She's my sister and she's trying to do what is best for me. She was worried about my fever. That's all._

"Take off your clothes."

Yuki was confused. "Wh-why?"

"Because I said so."

"Well you _are_ my nurse. So why don't you do it?"

Kana rolled her eyes. "You're such a tease." She decided to play along. After all it was _she_ who had bought the costume. She couldn't back out now. "Ok my little patient. Your nurse will now undress you."

Yuki's head was spinning. She couldn't believe what her sister had just said.

 _I was only teasing her. Now she's actually going to undress me. I can't believe…_

"I don't understand why my clothes have to be off here. I thought I was going to bathe."

"Well of course you are but _I_ will be the one giving you the bath. It's called a sponge bath Yuki-nee. The water is cold today and also I can't let you shower alone, not when you are like this. In order for you to feel better, a bath is important. So this is where I step in."

Yuki was now excited. Her mind might have been blown to shreds by hearing this. The thought of her twin sister giving her a sponge bath made her throb in a certain place.

The girls had seen each other naked on many occasions especially when they were little when their mother used to bathe them and change their nappies.

Kana climbed onto the bed and told Yuki to raise her arms. She took off the top part of the uniform Yuki was wearing. Then her hands reached for the zipper on the skirt and she pulled it off her sister's waist. Now Yuki was only clad in her bra and panties.

"Turn around, will you?"

"Hm?"

"Well you can't get fully clean if you have on your undies baka." Kana said with a grin

Yuki complied. She tried to look reluctant to Kanade's orders. She did not want to reveal how excited she was feeling about this whole thing.

Kana undid her bra and pulled off her panties. Yuki was fully exposed to her sibling.

"Kana, I'm cold."

Kana replied softly "Don't worry. Just lie on your back and let your sister take care of you."

She began by dipping the sponge in the warm water and squeezing it in the basin. She then placed the sponge by Yuki-nee's neck and progressed to her chest. Then with her delicate hands she passed the sponge over her nipples and around her sister's 34-B breasts. Her nipples rose in response to Kana's soft touch. Although it wasn't directly Kana's hands making contact with her body, the way she smoothly worked the sponge on her sister's skin made Yuki's mind feel like a volcano that was about to erupt. Soon she felt something warm coming out of her nose.

 _Oh my. I am having a nosebleed. I'm gonna give myself away._

Kana gasped as she saw the blood running down Yuki's nose to her mouth and chin. "Yuki-chan! You're bleeding."

She quickly got a napkin and wiped her face with it.

Yuki blushed deeply. "I hate the flu. I always get nosebleeds," she lied.

"It's ok". Kana looked at her sister sympathetically, not because she was sick. It was because both sisters were aware of how Yuki was really feeling during the sponge bath. Kana knew her sister hardly got ill and even when she did, she never got nosebleeds. Her sister was clearly aroused.

The silence between them was awkward as Kana continued the sponge bath. She passed it over her arms, shoulder and torso. Then she tenderly swept the sponge over her sister's outer lips. It was embarrassing for both of them because Yuki's outer lips were glistening. The sunlight only added to the glimmering effect of the hot cum dripping out of Yuki's core. Just seeing her sister in that sexy nurse's uniform taking care of her was enough to make her pussy throb uncontrollably. All the while both Sakurai sisters were trying to keep poker faces. She quickly washed her sister's back and legs and left to dispose of the water.

As Yuki put on fresh clothes she was thinking how perverse her sister might think she is for being aroused to her own blood sister's touch. She was only human. She had never been touched so intimately by anyone before except by her mother but Kana's touch was different. It almost felt sensual to her skin and her body reacted in the most natural way. As she tried to convince herself it was only a natural reaction, Kana entered with a bowl of hot noodles.

"You haven't eaten anything since yesterday Yuki-nee. Please have this."

"I am really not feeling hungry but thank you so much Kana for taking care of me. You are the best sister in the world."

"You need your strength. You HAVE to eat. Nurse's orders."

Yuki suddenly got an idea. "Will my nurse feed me then?"

"Uh" Kana hesitated. _Well if this is the only way to get her to eat then fine. I shall feed her._

"Go sit on the bed."

"Hai nurse."

Kana lifted the spoon with some noodles in it and blew while Yuki closed her eyes and opened her mouth with an "Ahhh"

 _Her pouting lips looks so succulent._ Kana thought as her sister waited for the spoon to enter her mouth.

Kana fed her like this until all the soup was finished.

"You have been a good girl to your nurse and you know what good girls get?"

Yuki was a bit confused by what Kana meant by this. Before she could respond, she felt those soft lips on hers again. This time more quickly. Yuki relished the taste of her sister's cherry-flavoured chap stick. Kana pulled away fast and observed her reaction. She did not know what got into her but she pecked her sister on the lips for real this time.

"Mou Kana-chan. If you are going to kiss me, at least do it properly."

Kana grinned. "Well we'll just have to wait and see." She tried to sound sarcastic but her tone of voice was flirty.

Kana took the girl's temperature again and her fever was down by two degrees.

And so Kana nursed her "patient" to health until the flu wore off at the end of the week.


	3. Immoral sisters

**GUILT AND DESIRE**

 **A/N: Although Kana just pecked her sister on the lips, she still thinks of it as a kiss albeit an inappropriate one.**

 **I can't seem to remember the name of the character in the anime who walked in on the sisters and called them the immoral sisters but for the purposes of this story, she will be referred to as Mei.**

 _It's been 4 days now since I have kissed my own sister. I do not know what possessed me but I could not resist her lips. I think I got too caught up in the whole nurse-patient role-play thing. Yuki probably sees it as a game we were playing. I hope she does. It is wrong for me to have those feelings for her. What will everyone think, what will she think. I might lose her if she knows how I truly feel. As of now, I am going to try to kill my feelings for her. This is so wrong._

It was Friday night. The girls were getting ready to go to bed. They were facing each other on the bottom-half of the bunk. Yuki lightly kissed her twin "Good night" and she closed her eyes.

"No no don't leave me Yuki-chan. You're my sister. I am truly sorry. I- I didn't know what got into me but it was a mistake. Please forgive me. Ah!"

Yuki opened her eyes to find her sister whose face was now drenched in salty tears. Her pillow was soaked. She saw her smack herself in the face with her left hand.

 _She's having a bad dream. She is even reenacting it. I have to wake her up or else she will think I am truly gone. She needs to know I am here._

Yuki poked Kana's cheeks and shook her shoulders a bit. "Shhh shush Kana-chan. You're ok. I am here. I am not going anywhere. I will not leave you."

Kana opened her now swollen watery eyes to face her sister who had a pitiful expression on her face. "Eh?"

Her tear-stained face began to feel hot from embarrassment knowing her sister may have heard her talking in her sleep.

Suddenly Yuki leaned in and before she knew it her lips were on Kana's. Kana didn't fight it and soon their tongues were fighting for dominance while their fingers were intertwined.

"Mm mo- more Kana-nee"

A few minutes went by and when the kiss was over they glared at each other. Their heads slightly bowed as they faced each other with reddened cheeks.

Kana was the first to break the silence. "I'm sorry. That was…wrong."

Yuki gently slapped her sister on her right cheek. "Baka, don't you see? I love you Kana-chan. I love you more than anything in the world. I love you more than a sister. You mean so much more to me. I am never going anywhere so forget about your silly nightmare. Ever since that night you kissed me I wanted more. We have been so close in like forever, my feelings for you changed. I thought I would have to keep this to myself until I realized you were having the same feelings for me."

Yuki cupped her sister's chin in her right hand and she took her free hand and resumed intertwining it with her twin.

"We can get nowhere if we keep denying our feelings for each other. Don't you see how it's affecting us Kana? ... Kana look me in the eyes. Tell me honestly if you don't feel the same way as I do. If you don't then I will be out of your way. I will leave if you want me to."

Kana gasped. "No please don't ever say you are going to leave me. You're my sister, my twin sister. We came from the same womb. We can't be separated." She hesitated for a moment and continued. "I love you Yukino more than a sister. I always wondered why I love you. I used to think it… it was because you were my older sister and my family but recently I realized that's not it." She paused and then continued. "It's because you're you Yuki-chan. You're the Yuki-chan I love so much and I can't believe it has taken me this long to realize it. I don't want you ever saying you're going to leave me."

"It has been the same for me too. We were always together even before we were born. Remember that saying grandfather told us?"

Kanade's eyes widened. "N-no. He used to say lots of things."

Yuki placed her right hand in Kana's, their palms now interlocking tightly. "He said that if two star-crossed lovers die tragically, they get reincarnated as twins. It's an old myth."

Silence fell between the two as they gazed into each other's brown eyes.

Kana was first to break the silence. "Old folks right?"

She smiled and with that her sister also gave a nervous laugh.

The younger twin continued. "We have shared everything since we were born and it wouldn't make sense for us to hide things from each other. You are right, we should be more honest about our feelings but what is everyone going to think about us? Mei already said we're the "immoral sisters" and I thought she was just kidding but I am beginning to believe she was right. What will Mom and Dad think? We will hurt them and bring disgrace to the Sakurai name. Everyone will call us "pariahs" and treat us likewise. We can't risk your future, our futures and hurt the ones we love."

Yuki knew Kana was right. She was always the right one. The one who thought rationally and she was grateful to have someone that can set her on the right path whenever she drifted away from it. But now both sisters felt like they were veering off the right path. Yuki felt hurt that Kana thought they were immoral.

"We're not immoral. This is love Kanade. I might be young but I know what I feel for you. Love is pure. Have you ever had eyes for anyone Kana? Because I've never had eyes for anyone but you. Don't you see what you do to me? You are the one who keeps me on the right path. The one who's always there for me. I can never be alone when I am with you. Our love is pure. Don't ever say we're ""immoral.""

"But Yuki, what will other people think? Have you heard everything I said?"

She replied in a harsh tone. "Of course I did. I don't care what people think. I know we can't tell Mom and Dad because we're still dependent on them. But Kana-nee, you have to promise me something?"

"I'm listening."

Yuki looked down at the bed, her hazel eyes drooping. Kana saw the stream of tears leaking down her sister's chin and clothes. She took her thumb and lightly pressed it on Yuki's face and with a gentle motion wiped away her tears.

In a hoarse tone Yuki said "You have to promise me that when we get older and when we don't have to rely on our parents, we will confess to them who we really are. If they can't accept us, then we don't have to talk to them. They will just have to deal with it. You and I both know we can't stay in the closet forever. But for now, I will stay quiet like you said."

Kana smiled warmly. "I pinky swear." She put out her pinkie finger and her sister did the same. Yuki's frown was now replaced by a little smile. Both of their pinkie fingers interlocked as they shared a passionate kiss.

"I love you sis. Together forever?"

Yuki repeated the words "Together forever" and with that both sisters slept peacefully throughout the night without any night terrors.


	4. Desire

**A/N: "Uwa" is a sound Japanese people make when they are surprised.**

"And remember class, always practise safe sex. You don't need to be forced into anything. It is ok to say "No". Please remember my assignment on the female reproductive system is due next week. No late submissions." And with that Miss Kaede ended her Biology class. A confused Yuki walked out of her class to see her sister waiting for her.

"You came Kana-chan. But don't you have late classes today?"

"Not today. Since I submitted my pieces on time, sensei let me leave early."

"Yay! So I get to be with my Kana-chan for the whole afternoon."

"Yes. It is good you stopped working. I mean we can manage somehow by careful spending and saving too, right Yuki-chan?"

"Hai."

 _I know about the birds and the bees and how it happens between a man and a woman but how does it happen between girls. Why am I feeling this weird sensation down there? It is probably from all the sex talk in Biology class. Learning about the reproductive system is important but I don't know how it relates to me. It's not like I'm planning on getting pregnant or anything. I guess I could understand it more if I actually feel the real thing. They say it's what lovers do. Are Kana and I…?_

Yukino's head was spinning like a motor. Her biology class made her question sex. They had taught her about safe sex and reproduction before but she had never given much thought about it. Now more than ever, she was closer to her sister. They were almost like lovers. It dawned on her that it was only natural for lovers to sleep with each other.

The conversation between her and her sister was dull as they walked to their dorms. Yuki was hoping that her sister hadn't caught her reddened cheeks as a million thoughts flooded her brain.

When they entered their dorm and closed the door behind them Kana got the shock of her life when her sister bluntly asked her "Kana-chan, have you ever had sex?"

There was a pause. A long one, that is. The silence between the Sakurai sisters was heavy. Kanade felt her heart skip a beat at that question. She thought for a 16 year old girl, sex was nothing to be ashamed about. However discussing this particular topic with her sister just felt… _wrong_ or at least it should feel that way. So then what could explain the pounding of her heart at the word "sex" coming out of her sister's mouth?

She cleared her mind and answered honestly, "No, Yuki."

Yuki was quick to respond. "Me neither. I mean I know what it is but today we discussed the reproductive system in depth and it just got me thinking." She paused and exhaled. "I know it is what lovers do or supposed to do but I was only taught about it being between a man and a woman."

Kana's pupils, now dilated, stared at the desk as her sister spoke for she was unable to look her sister in the eye.

"But I don't know why we never learned about what happens between a girl and a girl. Kana, you and I, we are…" She swallowed as she choked on her words.

"We're lovers. That's what you want to say right?"

"Hai Kana-chan."

Suddenly she felt a weird metallic taste in her mouth.

"Uwa Yuki-chan. Your nose. It's bleeding. Here take my handkerchief."

"Kana-chan! You're bleeding too!"

Yukino was incredibly overwhelmed with embarrassment as she remembered the time this had happened to her when her sister was giving her a sponge bath. But that's when she was sick and could have come up with an excuse, an unbelievable yet passable one. However she was strong and healthy today and the weather was fine.

 _I can't believe it. Both of us are bleeding through our noses. Sensei did say something about this happening when the blood has to go to somewhere while the body was aroused; that is, through the nose. Does this mean that Kana is also getting that weird throbbing down there too?_

Both sisters' cheeks were on fire as they wiped the blood dripping from their noses.

Yuki changed the subject. "Wow. It's getting so late already. Time to get started on that algebra homework."

"Come here baka." And before she knew it, Kanade Sakurai's arms were snaked around her waist. She pulled the blonde closer to her body. She felt Kana's warm soft lips on hers. At first, the kiss was small. But then it grew bigger, and more intense. It was probably the most intense kiss they had ever exchanged.

Kana felt Yuki's moist tongue pushing against her own as her head was slightly tilted and her eyes closed, as she accepted every dose of passion from her twin. Everything about Yuki was intoxicating. From her scent like chocolate, to her slender physique. That chocolate fragrant of Yuki was like Kana's drug, her own personal brand of heroin. Her sister was truly a gift from the heavens she thought. She had always admired Yuki's Coke bottle-shaped body from afar as she waited for her at swim club. People normally find the love of their life to be perfect in every way and Kana thought of Yuki no less.

Without any thoughts or worries the lovers fell on the bed, their tongues still connected with Kana on top of Yuki's body.

Yuki finally broke the kiss to speak. "Kana I've been feeling weird down there. You know like how you feel your heart beating but it is not my heart that is beating. It happened today when we were discussing reproduction in Biology class. I don't know what it was. Now it is happening again."

Kana was surprised for she had been feeling the same way too. "Yuki I…so why are you telling me this?"

She nervously giggled. "Well you see Kana. Funny story. In one of those dirty mangas I caught Sakuya reading, the girl had her boyfriend rub her _here…_ " and with a swift motion she pointed to her vagina "…and well I thought that maybe you could…" She swallowed as Kana glared at her with dark lust-filled pupils. "…you know."

Kana's heart quickened. She thought the whole building could have heard her swallow her saliva when Yuki had finished speaking.

"So you want me to…touch you? I have never. I mean we have never done this. I don't know what to do."

Yuki unbuttoned the skirt she was wearing and slid it off with her lily white panties too. Her most tender part was exposed to the one and only person she felt it belonged to. Kanade helped her sister undress by taking off her school shirt. Kana also took off her shirt but left her skirt on because she was shy. They had no experience, not even from themselves, for what was about to follow. Kana shuddered at the thought of what she was about to do to her sister.

 _I know it is what lovers do._

Those words her Yuki-chan said were on loop in her head like a broken record.

 _We declared our love for each other and someday we have to do this if we truly believe we are lovers. I have to do what she asks. It's only natural for us to feel this way._

"Please Kana-chan, don't make me wait."

Kana slowly began to brush her right index finger on Yuki's opening.

"A little more up, Kana."

Kana did as she was told. She lightly brushed her index over her sister's pink bud.

"Ah. Your fingers are so cold. Don't be scared Kana."

Kana's eyes were three times as wide as she began to shiver with fear of hurting her sister. "Uwa! Did I hurt you Yuki-chan? I'm so sorry. I'll be more careful."

"N-no. You didn't. You are a bit nervous but it is okay. Keep doing the same Kana-chan. It feels good."

"Oh ok if you wish."

Yuki felt Kana's inexperienced finger on her love bud again, this time moving a little faster with swifter up and down motions.

"Ohhh Kana." Yuki moaned. "Please. Try two fingers now. I want to see how it feels with two."

She felt her sister apply pressure with both her index and middle fingers working simultaneously to pleasure her. Her gentle touch made Yuki's body quiver as a wave of euphoria overcame her. The only thing that she could focus on now was the feeling of her sister's circular motions on her love bud.

 _She's learning so fast. She's so good at this for someone who never did this. How can our love be seen as "wrong" when this feels so right?_

Unconsciously, Yuki was massaging her own breasts. She lost her senses as her sister picked up her rhythm.

Kana glanced at the constricted facial expression on her sister's face. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was opened as soft moans escaped in her breath.

"Yukino, is this ok? Should I go slower? Don't be afraid to tell me if I am hurting you. I won't scold you if you tell me. I promise."

 _I hope I am not hurting her. I have never done this before. She's my sister, my lover. The last thing I would want to do is hurt her_

"Kana I'm going to…"

And with that Kana felt a hot sticky whitish liquid on her fingers. She gasped as she remembered this was the same liquid she saw on her sister as she was giving her a sponge bath.

When Yuki's body had done convulsing with orgasm, she said "Ahh that felt amazing. Maybe I should do this to you too Kana. Thank you Kana-chan. I don't care how much you hear this from me but you truly are the best sister in the world."

"Yeah, maybe some other day you will return the favour Yuki-chan." she responded with a warm smile. Kana was pleased that she had done a great job. Once her lover was pleased, she was. However part of her wished that Yuki would do the same for her. Even though she had offered, she declined. She admitted to herself it was because she was waiting for the right moment. She thought that today, it was Yuki who felt like she was in the right moment but Kana was cautious. She hated to rush things. She wanted her sister but she wanted to wait. After all they did have each other to themselves. They belonged to each other like a missing puzzle piece to the rest of the puzzle. Both sisters carried that piece and when both pieces were brought together, a deeper love was found. They completed each other like the moon completed the day.


	5. Body & Soul

**CHAPTER 5: BODY AND SOUL**

 **Warning: This chapter contains smut, defloration and twincest. Don't like don't read.**

 **A/N: Hi guys, so I hope you have been enjoying my fic so far. This is the final chapter. In this chapter, the twins have sex. That's all I am going to say. Also I would really appreciate it if you left a review so I can see how I am doing and if you guys like it. Based on your reviews, I might continue writing about the twins through a series of one-shots. Thanks for all the support I have been getting. Enjoy ;)**

 **A/N: Chichi is the Japanese word for father. Hahaoya is the Japanese word for mother.**

"No, Shizuku. It's not what it looks like. Please don't tell Chichi and Hahaoya."

Shizuku had walked in on her sisters French-kissing each other while they were at their parents' home for the holidays. But it was too late, Shizuku, being the jealous little sister she was, had already blabbed her mouth to her parents.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Haven't I comforted both of you enough as children?! I feel as though I have been cursed as a parent. I have no idea what I could have done so wrong to deserve this."

"You two are truly a disgrace! Never had I expected this to happen between my daughters. Hm that's why people say you make your children, but you don't make their minds"

Both Kanade and Yukino's face stung from the hot slaps their father had administered on their now swollen faces. They felt hurt as their mother and father hurled insults towards them. His hand was heavy and two smacks was enough to make Yukino stagger backwards, clutching her face, eyes watering. Kana glanced at her sister as she saw her faint. Kana rushed to Yuki's side. Unfortunately she was unconscious from the slap.

Her mother spoke in a stern tone "As a matter of fact, I am shipping you both off to different convents tomorrow. Kana can go to the one in Kyoto and Yuki can go to the one right here in Hokkaido. You truly need some discipline and it's not healthy or normal for you to be this close! "

"This is enough! I can't take this anymore. I can't stand seeing you treat us this way! Chichi! Hahaoya! Yes she's my sister. Yes, we both love each other very much. We're twins. You can't keep us apart. We can't help what we feel for each other and if you can't accept us then…THEN WE'LL JUST GET JOBS AND TAKE CARE OF OURSELVES!"

"Kana-chan, wake up. We are going to miss the train if we don't hurry."

As Kana woke up feeling flustered from her nightmare, her heart began to return to its normal pace.

 _I was only having a nightmare. I don't know what I would do if Yuki and I were ever separated. Things can't always go according to plan. It's better to seize the day. I know what I must do._

That day Kana was unable to concentrate on her school work. All she could do was ponder on the possibility of her nightmare becoming reality. She was elated when the day was finally over and she could see Yuki. She was glad that she didn't run into Sakuya because today she felt that she might kick her in the face if she tried to pull one of her antics.

When the twins had arrived at their dorms, they shared a deep kiss as they locked the door behind them with Yuki's back bracing the door.

After some moments went by, the kiss was over and Kana spoke. "You have no idea how I longed for this. I had a bad dream and well… Yuki-chan, remember that day when I told you that someday you will return the _favour_. Well I am ready. What's the use in waiting? This might sound silly but my dream made me realize that I need to live for every moment. And I wish that I could spend every day, every hour, every minute and every moment with you. I know it's not possible but we should really make the best of the time we get to spend with each other. I love you so much Yuki-chan."

By the time Kana was finished talking, she was out of breath. Yuki gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I love you too Kana-chan but I don't want you to feel rushed about anything. If this is what you truly want then I am fine with it too. Are you sure?"

Her sister replied softly, "Hai" and with that their tongues interlocked again as both sisters began undressing one another until both were naked as they were born.

With a sudden shove by Yuki, Kana fell into their bed. Yuki hopped on the bed too. She was on top of Kana's body. Kana began to feel Yuki's warm soft tongue enter her mouth again. She felt a pressure on her core as her sister grinded her left knee against it. She was in a state of bliss as both their bodies rubbed against one another. Still kissing Kana, Yuki began to slowly slide up and down, rubbing her large breasts against Kana's nipples. Kana was surprised by how hard Yuki's nipples were. They felt like warm, smooth rocks. Both girls were moaning. Feeling her lungs begin to burn, Yuki broke the kiss and looked at her younger twin. Kana stared back at Yuki as the two panted, Yuki kept rubbing, though she slowed down out of embarrassment. Both sisters studied each other's faces to see if they should continue. Yuki stared at Kana with so much lust that Kana felt like she was getting seduced just by looking into her eyes.

Kana gave a simple nod to signal Yuki to continue.

"Yuki-chan, I feel so hot."

That was an understatement because both sisters felt like their bodies were on fire. As Yuki continued to rub her knee against Kana's core, she felt it get very moist. She knew what had happened and she smiled in her mind at the thought that she was finally able to return the favour. She had made her lover cum and she was proud of it. That smell of fresh hot cum was intoxicating to her and by some twist of fate, her head was in between Kana's thighs. It ignited a hunger in her and before she realized it, her tongue was lapping up her sister's sweet love juice. Feathery strokes of Yuki's tongue was enough to make Kana's body tremble with climax.

"YuKIno!" She exclaimed as her sister continued to lick her. It tasted so delicious to Yuki.

"Kana-chan, is something wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"I-I'm fine. That felt so good."

"Really? Well then you will have to do the same to me."

Yuki was surprised by the amount of liquid that was trickling out of Kana's slit though she didn't complain.

"Touch me," Kana said softly. Yuki replicated what her sister had done for her two weeks ago. Kana's clitoris was swollen. She had no idea this kind of pleasure even existed as her sister worked her fingers on her wet clit. A fierce flare of yearning grew inside her. "More. Please go deeper Yuki-chan."

Yuki was shocked. She understood what she meant. She knew what they were doing and that it would lead to this but she can't believe the words that left her twin's mouth.

"Don't make me beg. You are the only one who I want to do this to me…Please Yukino," she said as she took her sister's hand in hers. Yuki complied and using her free hand she slowly brought her index finger to Kana's warm opening. She gently massaged the outer lips and then she placed her finger at the entrance.

"Are you ready Kana-chan?"

"Yes-yes I am ready sis."

Yuki gently inserted one digit into Kanade's vagina. She stopped as she reached her hymen. Her sister was tight.

"Deeper Yuki!"

Yuki took out her finger and slowly reinserted it, this time, making sure she had passed Kana's virgin barrier.

"OH! YUKI!" Kana moaned. Kana's body was on fire as ripples of pleasure and pain overtook her as Yuki's finger entered her.

Yuki's heart sank because she thought she might have hurt her sister.

"Kana-chan! Did I hurt you? Do you want us to stop?"

"No you didn't. That felt amazing. I didn't even know it was so deep," Kana replied with reddened cheeks.

"I want you to do it again. This time faster."

Kana felt Yuki's trembling finger entering her. She took it out and put it in again. She picked up her rhythm this time. Kana's back was arched to better accept her sister. In and out her sister worked her finger until she came again. Kana collapsed, spent. Yuki lapped up her twin's sweet honey once more.

"Fox…you like…you like tasting me, huh?" Kana stammered.

When Yuki was finished licking Kana, she was breathless. She had been going at it so quickly for minutes that she worn out. "Your turn."

They both switched positions with Kana now in the dominant position.

"Take me Kana-chan."

Kana prepared her sister by flicking her tongue over the delicate inner face of her thigh. She was so damp. She wanted to make sure she was wet enough so it would not be painful for her.

"Are you ready Yuki-chan?"

She simply nodded and smiled. Kanade gave her onee-chan a reassuring smile as she placed her finger at her glistening pink entrance. She carefully and gently entered her. Before she reached her hymen Yuki yelped, "Ow! Take it out Kana! It hurts."

Kana gasped as she saw tears welling up in Yuki's eyes. She was surprised that her sister who was acting rather brave today was crying. She felt a pang of guilt in her chest as she realized that she hurt her sister.

 _My! What did I do? I hurt her and she did not hurt me._

"I'm so sorry Yuki-chan." Kana said as she hugged her sister. Feeling her twin in her embrace, Yuki began to gather courage.

In a low, almost child-like tone she said "Kana-chan, I'm ready. I'm sorry. I wasn't ready before but now I am."

"Yuki, are you sure? We don't have to do this if you don't want to. We could always do it some other time…when you are ready."

Yuki placed her finger on Kana's lips to shush her.

"Hai Kana-chan. I want to. I love you and I want-no I _need_ you to do this to me."

"O-okay. If you say so. But tell me if you want me to stop"

Kana massaged her sister's love bud and licked her damp folds. Yuki's body quivered with every flicker of Kana's tongue.

"Now please."

Brown gazes met, never wavering, never being broken. Yuki guided her sister's hand to her entrance. With a swift but gentle motion she entered her and claimed her sister's maidenhead. They finally did it. The Sakurai twins were now united body and soul and no one in the world could have changed that, not even themselves. This was an evening of pure passion that the twins would never forget.

Kana took her finger out of her sister's slippery canal.

"M-more."

Yuki felt her sister pumping not one, but two digits in and out of her.

Kana wasn't even embarrassed at this point. Yuki's body was out of control as Kanade continued to work her magic. Teenage hormones percolated as Kanade pumped both her index and middle finger in and out of Yuki until her onee-chan was overcome with the building of a gripping sensation.

"Ah! Kanade" she moaned her sister's name as her body was swept with waves of sensual gratification. Kana hungrily slurped every drop of her cum.

Kana brought her face near to her sister's. They shared a kiss that spoke of things left unsaid, their sweating foreheads pressing together as their eyes closed, exhaustion taking over and throwing them into a world of dreams.

 **FIN**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. Please review. Also tell me what you think of me continuing their story but in cute little one-shots?**


End file.
